Completely frenzied
by pjlover009
Summary: Basically, it's about 'vampires' (quotes will be explained), but PERCABETH is in it! This may sound like it's going to be terrible, but trust me, it's actually pretty good. OOC, other HoH and PJO characters are included. T, just in case


**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter One:

The first time Annabeth met the boy was on the night before the first day of school. Annabeth was walking home from her daily babysitting shift at the house two blocks down. She had been organizing her money, putting the one' s in the front and the fifties in the back, when she heard someone slam into the concrete behind her. Annabeth turned to see him there, lying on the floor with his bottom sticking up in the air. Usually Annabeth doesn't help random teenage boys that seem to have fallen from the sky, which is surprisingly a regular occurrence, but she knew she absolutely had to this boy. Annabeth touched his wild, black hair as gently as she could.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. He rolled over and groaned when he landed on his back.  
"Somewhat." He replied in a pain filled voice. Annabeth cleared her throat.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Percy . Percy Jackson, at your service." He saluted her in a quick, sloppy gesture.  
"I'm Annabeth Chase." She replied. His eyes flicked open quickly and he sat up, looking at her with a confused expression.  
"You're Annabeth Chase?" He asked. It took a while for her to answer. She was kind of lost in his eyes. They were green, mainly sea green, with little specks of dark green mixed in. They were bright with happiness even though he didn't really look happy at the moment. Annabeth wanted to just stare into them all day, but Percy looked really annoyed.  
"Uh, yeah." Annabeth took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you go to my school?"  
"What school is that?" He asked, voice flat.  
"Bates. Bates High School." Annabeth replied.  
"Charles E. Bates?" Percy questioned.  
"That's the one." Annabeth said, nodding.  
"I'm homeschooled, so no I don't go to your school." Percy replied, standing. He winced when he put his weight on his left leg. Annabeth looked at it and almost fainted. His leg was extremely bloody.  
"Y-You're bleeding." Annabeth said. Percy nodded.  
"Looks like it." He said, looking at his leg with false interest. "I'll be fine. What about you. Why are walking by yourself at-" he paused and looked at the moon. "Five minutes till twelve?"  
"Uh." Annabeth ignored the fact that he looked at the moon for time and shifted closed to him, just in case he fell. "I was babysitting."  
"Well, I should walk you home." Percy announced, absent mindlessly drumming on his legs.  
"You're injured." Annabeth said.  
"And that's going to stop me from walking a beautiful girl home?" He questioned. Annabeth nodded.  
"Fine, you win." She said, trying to tone down the blush on her cheeks. "I'll clean that cut of yours at my house, okay?"  
"Sounds good to me." Percy said, but his eyes kept on flickering toward the trees behind the houses. He was afraid of something, though Annabeth couldn't put her finger on what.  
"Let's go." Percy said quickly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him, his eyes still flickering to the trees.  
By the time they got to her house, Percy 's voice was shaky and he was stuttering like crazy.  
"A-Are your p-parents ho-"

"No. They both work graveyard during the week." Annabeth explained, unlocking the door. Percy stood right behind her the whole time protectively. Annabeth turned to him before she started unlocking the top lock. "Are you okay?"  
"Never been better." He replied quickly. Annabeth laughed, but she nodded and unlocked the door. Percy pushed her inside as soon as she got it open and slammed it, quickly locking the locks. Annabeth reached over him and turned of her beeping alarm. Percy watched her with furrowed eyebrows.  
"I know your password now." He commented when she finished.  
"What are you going to do? Break in?" Annabeth questioned, leading him to the kitchen. She pushed him toward the table as she pulled out band aids, neosporen, alcohol, and bandage wrapping. When Annabeth placed all of the supplies on the table Percy jumped out of the chair he was lounging in.  
"No way. I'm not letting you put alcohol." He said.  
"We need to clean your cut, now sit." Annabeth said, pushing him back to the chair. He barely budged.  
"But-"  
"Now, Percy ." Annabeth demanded. He grumbled something about her being bossy and sat. Annabeth started getting to work. The cut on his leg was huge and couldn't have been done with just the sidewalk. Annabeth didn't comment on it though. She couldn't explain why, but she didn't want him to get scsred and run off. She knew if he left, she'd never see him again and, it was hard to admit, but this was the longest interaction she had with someone since her mom got her job three months ago. Annabeth wasn't popular at school, in fact the only friends she had were more of acquaintances then friends. They only talk to her for answers or a pencil. Not much else.  
"You alright?" Percy asked, concern laced in his tone. Annabeth looked up at him and saw his eyebrows were furrowed and his bright eyes looked a little sad. Maybe he didn't want to leave her either. That's stupid, Annabeth, he's a hot, most likely older boy, what would he want to do with you? Her Conscience questioned.  
"I'm fine." Annabeth said, grabbing the alcohol and pouring it on a cotton ball. Percy grabbed her hand and she thought he'd start complaining about the alcohol again, but he pulled her to her feet and looked her straight in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He said, gently. Annabeth almost told him, them a thought occurred to her.  
"How old are you?" She asked. Percy frowned.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yeah." Annabeth replied. Percy rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Uh, sixteen?" He said it like a question.  
"You don't sound sure." Annabeth replied.  
"I am sixteen... Yeah, I'm sixteen." Percy said. He was younger. Annabeth was seventeen. Percy grabbed the cotton ball and quickly applied it to his cut without even one wince then he smoothed neosporen on it and wrapped his leg quickly. He did everything perfectly and quickly, like how her mom and dad.  
"Wow."  
"My dad was the only doctor-" Percy paused. "I mean he is the only parent I have and he took me to the hospital with him when I was little. I sorta caught on with everything."  
"Sounds amazing." Annabeth whispered. Percy hopped off the chair and walked to the front door. Annabeth followed him. "You're leaving?"  
"Yeah." Percy unlocked one lock then he turned to her. "Uh, thanks. For everything. I'm glad I met you Annabeth Carrasco."  
"Same." Annabeth replied, forcing her voice not to crack. Percy unlocked the other lock and open the door. He turned to her and kissed her cheek. He lingered there for a second then he stepped out of the door and said 'bye, beautiful,' then he was gone. Annabeth closed the door and locked it. Then, she let the tears fall.  
Annabeth woke up the next morning in the same spot Percy had left her. She didn't remember falling asleep, all she could remember was how he grinned at her and said 'bye, beautiful.' Those are the best words anyone could ever and most likely will ever say to her. Annabeth stood and started coffee for herself. She looked out the glass sliding door and sighed, what was he doing right now?

* * *

**Told you it was cheesy. Tell me if you live, if not tell me what you don't like about it.**

Love,

Sam

(_Please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, I won't get mad)_


End file.
